creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TeenSasuke
My friends and I were playing a Zelda game. It was Wind Waker. My friend Douglas, Ryan and Chris loved the games. They always came over to play with me... I wish they didn't that one day... We were in the basement, playing it. We were in the Earth Temple and just destroyed the boss, that's when it happen... We saw some figure there, a black figure. It was weird cause it wasn't in the game. I walked close to it using Link. It then spoke. We all looked at each other, Douglas didn't seem to be scared. We all talked to it. it went like this: Me: Who are you? ???: I'M YOU! Chris: What do you want? ???: YOU! Ryan: Which one? ???: ALL OF YOU! Me: B-But why? I don't get it ???: DON'T YOU SEE? I'M YOU, I'M ALL OF YOU! I'M A PART OF YOU ALL!!! Me: Please stop! ???: NEVER!!!!!!! Chris: This is to fucked up. ???: DON'T BE SCARED! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I turned off the game, took out the disc and threw it. I wanted to cry. I was scared. Chris said Come on why don't we all spend the night here? It was dark already so we all slept downstairs we were all next to each other. The next day was a living hell! We got up and played the game forgetting what happen. Let's play the game Chris said. I smiled and said Ok the files showed up they said BEN DROWED YOU BASTARD It was weird and kinda scary. Ryan said he wasn't feeling good, then BEN showed up. It's him again!! I yelled. This is how it went: BEN: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Why.... WHHY?! BEN: YOU KNOW WHY! Chris: No we don't! BEN: I WANT YOU ALL! COME TO ME! Then Ryan passed out. RYAN!! we yelled. WHAT YOU DO TO HIM?! Douglas yelled. HES DEAD! YOUR ALL NEXT the TV turned off. W-why... Why us? WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! I said. Chris called the police. The took Ryan body and declared him dead 4 hours later. A year later we got over the loss a little. We played the game, not for a year since then. We were so stupid! He was there again, and like before we talked to him BEN: YOU FRIEND IS WITH ME! Me: WHY????????????????!! BEN: DOUGLAS IS NEXT! it turned off again. Two weeks later Douglas was declared dead. Chris and I were so scared, the only ones left, i Desided to stay at his house for the week, we played some Pokemon blue. 2 years went by we hadn't heard of BEN at all. We were happy that we wern't gonna dir. It was my 15 birthday, I got alot cool presents, Charlie got me the new Zelda game, I was so happy. My new friends, Charlie and I played it later that night... It was the best thing ever. You're still doing it wrong. Create a page, this is not the place for your pasta. MeganPepper 08:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC)